Una nueva oportunidad
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Naraku murió en una extraña batalla en la que todos salieron afectados de alguna forma, en especial Kagome, quien después de varios meses decide enfrentar lo sucedido.
1. Prólogo

**Una nueva oportunidad**

¡Hola!  
Se que debería estar trabajando en "El diario de...", pero desde hace rato tenía esta idea y decidí comenzar a escribirla lo más pronto posible, antes de que la olvide.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko-sensei.

-_Prólogo_-

-¡Inuyasha! No ¡No puede ser¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!- Kagome intentó controlar su agitada respiración al tiempo que rogaba internamente no haber gritado de nuevo a causa de sus persistentes pesadillas o que, al menos, nadie se hubiese despertado por su culpa.

Una vez consiguió calmarse observó fijamente la perla de Shikon que permanecía colgada en su cuello y sin poder evitarlo recordó lo mucho que la odiaba. Aquella pequeña perla le había traído tanto dolor a su vida que ella no podía entender la razón por la que aceptó cuidarla.

Kagome miró de reojo el reloj que permanecía en su mesa de noche, el nuevo reloj despertador que había tenido que comprar para remplazar el que Inuyasha había roto.  
Una sonrisa triste se extendió por su rostro y unos segundos después Kagome se levantó, ya que estaba conciente de que, aunque lo intentara, no conseguiría dormir.

Cuando Kagome salió de su casa, poco después de comer algo (muy poco en realidad), el sol apenas comenzaba a salir.

Ella sabía que, a pesar de que se habían acostumbrado a su nueva rutina, su familia estaba preocupada por ella. Una vez su abuelo había intentado hablar con ella sobre lo poco que estaba comiendo y durmiendo, pero Kagome se había negado a contestarle.

Tal como todas las mañanas Higurashi caminó hacia la salida del templo e inevitablemente su mirada se dirigió al árbol en el que había conocido a Inuyasha. Por segunda vez en la mañana Kagome sonrió con tristeza.

En aquel árbol todo había comenzado.

Intentado pensar en algo más la mirada de Higurashi se dirigió al pozo, el cual continuaba abierto, conectando ambas épocas, pero sin nadie que lo cruzara.  
Desde que regresó, justo después de _eso_, Kagome no había deseado regresar.

Sí, habían días en los que lo único que quería era ir a ver a Sango, su mejor amiga y quien la había consolado después de lo sucedido, pero el saber que, de ir, las batallas por la perla comenzarían de nuevo, hacían que desechase la idea.  
Por más que ella fuese más fuerte y sus habilidades con el arco hubiesen mejorado no tenía ganas de luchar.

Sin Inuyasha no tenía sentido hacerlo.

Intentando no pensar más Higurashi continuó su camino a la escuela, pasando primero por el local donde, una vez, Inuyasha había comprado una gran cantidad de ramen.  
No necesitaba pasar por ahí, existían rutas más cortas hacia el colegio, pero le era imposible evitar los lugares en los que había estado con Inuyasha, a pesar de los muchos problemas que él le había causado en aquel entonces.

Extrañaba esos tiempos.

Kagome sostuvo la perla entre sus manos e intentó, una vez más, no pensar en nada.

-

Una vez las clases terminaron Kagome, como de costumbre, inventó una excusa rápida para evitar las preguntas e invitaciones de Hojo-kun, Ayumi y las demás y se dirigió a su casa pero, al contrario de lo que había hecho en los últimos meses, no fue directo a su habitación.

No sabía porqué, no tenía una razón para hacerlo, simplemente necesitaba acercarse al pozo.  
Aun así, al verlo frente a ella, se dio cuenta que todavía no estaba preparada para regresar a esa época.

_Naraku atacó con fuerza a Inuyasha, quien a duras penas pudo esquivar el golpe._

_Desde que aquel demonio había obtenido todos los fragmentos de la perla era más poderoso de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar e Inuyasha, al igual que Sesshômaru, tenía verdaderos problemas para esquivar sus ataques._

_Con un ataque más Naraku consiguió que Inuyasha perdiese la Tetsusaiga y la espada se clavó en un árbol lejano, cerca al lugar en el que un herido Miroku cuidaba a Sango, quien había caído inconciente unos minutos antes.  
En un intento por ayudar a Inuyasha, Miroku se acercó a la espada e intentó desclavarla para enviársela al hanyo, pero a causa de sus heridas le fue imposible reunir la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo._

_En ese momento, aprovechando la confusión de Inuyasha, quien no sabía si debía seguir peleando sin su espada o ir por ella, Naraku atacó a Kagome._

_Higurashi no había sido de mucha ayuda en la batalla gracias a la herida que Naraku le había hecho en su brazo izquierdo, herida que le impedía usar su arco; en el derecho sostenía a la pequeña Rin, quien se había desmayado al ver como aquel demonio en forma de araña lastimaba a Sesshômaru, quien era como un padre para ella._

_Inuyasha se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Naraku y, olvidándose por completo de su espada, corrió con todas su fuerzas en un intento desesperado por llegar a tiempo y alejar a Kagome del lugar donde la energía demoníaca de Naraku impactaría._

_Pero era imposible, él lo sabía._

_Inuyasha ya había perdido la poca esperanza que le quedaba de poder salvarla pero, de repente, vio como alguien se atravesó entre el ataque y Kagome, protegiendo así a la sacerdotisa y a la pequeña niña._

_-¡Kikyo!- gritó Inuyasha en el momento en que se dio cuenta de quien se había sacrificado por salvar a Higurashi y observó impotente la sonrisa (la _última_ sonrisa) que Kikyo le dedicó antes de que su cuerpo de barro se desasiese y sus almas regresaran a Kagome._

_Casi de inmediato los ojos de Inuyasha tomaron un color rojo y Sesshômaru, quien continuaba peleando contra una de las extremidades de Naraku a pesar de sus heridas, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía de inmediato. El olor de la sangre de Inuyasha era inconfundible: Inuyasha se había convertido en un youkai._

_-In...u... yas... ha.- Kagome apenas podía hablar._

_Todo sucedía tan rápido que no podía asimilar lo que sucedía. Heridas, sangre, Inuyasha, dolor, una luz, algo en sus manos, un resplandor opaco..._

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Kagome. Ella se había contenido hasta ese día, pero solo ver el pozo le traía tantos recuerdos que le era imposible contener sus lágrimas por más tiempo.

Al principio ella había mantenido una esperanza, la cual residía en la perla que colgaba de su cuello, pero ella sabía que esa perla, por más que se usara para bien, traía demasiadas desgracias sobre todos. Además ella ya no podía contener el poder de esta si algo salía mal...

¿Y qué deseaba el hanyo? _No siempre los muertos desean regresar a la vida_ se dijo a si misma.

Kagome tomó aire e intentó detener sus lágrimas. Sabía que tenía que continuar con su vida y que le sería imposible hacer tal cosa de no enfrentar lo que había sucedido.  
Evitando la realidad, _deseando_ olvidar todo no conseguía nada.

En un impulso Kagome saltó al pozo, _sabía_ que tenía que regresar y recordar para comprender todo lo que había pasado.  
Además vería a sus amigos...

Una vez Kagome consiguió salir del pozo, lo cual parecía más difícil de lo que recordaba, vio de inmediato que nada había cambiado, el lugar seguía siendo tan tranquilo y hermoso como antes.

Higurashi comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea, distraída, mientras se imaginaba el rostro de sorpresa de todos cuando la vieran después de tantos meses.

Kagome dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y aceleró un poco su paso a pesar de que no tenía prisa, ni sabía que les diría a todos cuando los viese.

-

Desde que Naraku había muerto Sango se había establecido junto a Miroku en la aldea en la que la anciana Kaede aún vivía.  
En un comienzo la única razón había sido estar en el lugar más cercano al pozo, en caso de que Kagome regresase, pero el que Miroku le hubiese pedido matrimonio la hizo querer vivir en una villa tranquila, tal como esa.

Si bien en un comienzo ella no había tenido esperanzas con Miroku las cosas habían salido bien (a pesar de que Miroku tardó un poco en dejar de perseguir a cada mujer hermosa que veía), pero a pesar de su, ahora, apacible e incluso feliz vida sentía que algo faltaba.

No solo se trataba de lo extraño que era no salir a exterminar monstruos, o la ausencia de Kohaku, ella ya había aceptado su muerte mucho antes de haber terminado con Naraku.  
Era el vació que la ausencia de Inuyasha y Kagome habían dejado, la forma en que todo había sucedido no ayudaba a que le fuese más fácil acostumbrarse a la ausencia de sus dos amigos.

Sango suspiró, en las largas tardes en las que se dedicaba a ver la puesta del sol no podía evitar pensar sobre ellos.  
De repente Sango se levantó de un salto. Estaba segura que había visto a alguien de cabello negro, largo, y que usaba un uniforme verde poco común en esa época.

Sorprendida, pero alegre por ello, Sango corrió hacia la figura.

-¡Kagome-chan!- saludó a pesar de que aun estaban lejos.

-¡Sango-chan!- Kagome también corrió y una vez se encontraron se abrazaron. Parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que se había visto.

-¡Kagome-chan, no has cambiado en nada! - Sango se separó un poco de su amiga y la observó, Kagome seguía tal como la recordaba, con excepción de sus ojos, parecían haber perdido todo su brillo.

-Tu tampoco has cambiado, Sango-chan- contestó con una sonrisa la sacerdotisa. -¿Y Miroku?-

-Fue a su ronda por la aldea para prevenir cualquier ataque- contestó la ex-taijiya mientras caminaba junto a su amiga hacia la aldea.

Durante el camino hablaron de todo y de nada, en ningún momento mencionaron a Inuyasha. Era demasiado pronto.

-

Primer capítulo terminado. Sé que me quedó muy corto, pero al fin de cuentas es que es solo el prólogo y también sé que por ahora está algo confuso, pero ya todo se aclarará más adelante.

Como siempre cualquier critica, comentario, tomatazo es bien recibido.  
Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	2. Verdades

**Una nueva oportunidad**

¡Hola! Como pueden ver no tardé mucho en actualizar.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Rumiko-sensei.

_Verdades_

Una vez Miroku regresó, poco después de que Kagome y Sango llegaron a la aldea, pasaron la tarde hablando sobre todo lo que había hecho en esos últimos meses y antes de que se diesen cuenta la noche llegó.

-¿Sango-chan?- comenzó Kagome, dudosa, en el momento en que Miroku salió a preparar el futon para la sacerdotisa, quien había decidido quedarse con ellos esa noche. Ella sabía que esa era la mejor oportunidad para preguntarle a su amiga sobre lo que la atormentaba, pero...

-¿Que sucede Kagome-chan?- Higurashi tomó aire. Si _incluso_ había regresado a esa época tenía que ser valiente y aclarar todo.

-Miroku te explicó alguna vez lo que...- Kagome hizo una pausa, juntando valor -lo que sucedió ese día.- El rostro de Sango lo decía todo, la ex-taijiya no parecía querer tocar el tema pero, a pesar de eso, intentó recuperarse antes de contestar.

-No, Kagome-chan, él nunca me a querido contar, siempre me dice que lo importante es que Naraku está muerto, a pesar de que el precio haya sido tan...- Sango no terminó la frase.  
Odiaba no decirle la verdad a su mejor amiga y, a pesar de que _realmente_ Miroku no le había contado mucho, ella se había enterado parte de lo que había sucedido mientras estaba inconciente y eran cosas que, sin importar la razón, Kagome no debía saber.

Ante la respuesta de su amiga Kagome observó el suelo, sintiéndose decepcionada, pero una vez regresó el monje volvió a sonreír.

-Kagome-sama su futon esta listo- la sonrisa del monje se borró momentáneamente -¿Puedo preguntarle cuanto tiempo se quedara con nosotros?-

Higurashi no supo que responder ante esa pregunta, no había pensado en ese. ¿Hasta cuando? _"Hasta que encuentre la verdad"_, se dijo a si misma y salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba sin responder. Sango y Miroku intercambiaron una mirada preocupada antes de seguirla.

-

A diferencia de la tarde la noche pasó lentamente para Kagome, quien encontraba imposible dormir en un lugar donde todo le recordaba a Inuyasha.

A pesar de eso sabía que había hecho lo correcto al regresar y que, tal vez, todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo le ayudaría a superar lo sucedido y a comenzar de nuevo, ya fuese en su época o en el Sengoku.

De repente un pequeño ruido la hizo levantarse. No podían ser más de las dos o tres de la mañana por lo que no era posible que se tratase de alguien que se acababa de levantar.

Intentando no hacer ruido Kagome tomó el arco y las flechas que le había pedido a Miroku y salió descalza del lugar.

Al salir no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que seguía siendo la noche en esa época pero, al mismo tiempo, notó algo preocupada que la luna se encontraba oculta tras las nubes.  
La falta de luz le daba una ventaja total a cualquier youkai por lo que era la hora perfecta para un ataque.

Justo en el momento en el que pensó esto Kagome escuchó nuevamente el ruido, esta vez junto al sonido de una gran criatura respirando y en cuestión de segundos vio como un gran pájaro youkai se acercaba a ella.

Higurashi tomó su arco y apuntó hacia el ave, quien había volado alto y ahora bajaba en picada, dispuesto a atacar con toda su fuerza a la persona que tenía la famosa perla de shikon.  
Conteniendo la respiración Kagome soltó la flecha, la cual resplandeció con un brillo opaco y atravesó al youkai, el cual cayó muerto entre los árboles del bosque cercano.

Kagome suspiró. No habían pasado doce horas y ya habían comenzado a aparecer youkais que deseaban el poder de la corrupta piedra.

Sí, corrupta.

Ella, quien era le encargada de purificar la perla, ya no podía hacerlo. No desde que Inuyasha había muerto. A pesar de eso la perla no era completamente negra, como lo había sido cuando estaban en manos de Naraku pero, a pesar de eso, cualquier persona normal podía notar las impurezas de esta a simple vista.

Higurashi caminó en dirección al pozo de agua de la aldea y con algo de esfuerzo subió un poco de agua y observó su reflejo en esta.  
No había cambiado mucho, pensó, aparte de que su cabello estaba más largo y sus ojos parecían muertos

En un súbito impulso corrió hasta la cabaña y de su maleta sacó unas tijeras antes de volver al pozo.  
Después de tomar un poco de agua Kagome volvió a ver su reflejo y, sin dudar un solo segundo, comenzó a cortar su pelo hasta que quedó arriba de sus hombros.  
Contenta con el resultado regresó a la cabaña lentamente y esta vez sí consiguió dormir.

-

En su habitación Miroku se encontraba despierto, al igual que Sango.  
Ninguno se sentía capaz de dormir sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar con Kagome...

-Sango- dijo Miroku en voz baja, como si no quisiese romper la tranquilidad de la noche -¿Crees que debería decirle?-

-No- dijo Sango con voz seria -Es mejor que ella no se entere de quien fue quien...- Miroku asintió ante esto, su esposa tenía razón, pero...

-Sabes que tarde o temprano se enterará. Aunque sea duro para ella es mejor que se entere por nosotros.-

-Lo sé- Sango besó a Miroku para callarlo. A pesar de que ella no había visto lo sucedido le había costado aceptarlo una vez que se enteró; no quería ver a su amiga pasar por lo mismo.  
_No_, se corrigió, para Kagome sería peor ya que había sido ella quien lo había hecho.

-

Lo primero que hizo Kagome al despertar fue un pequeño gesto para quitarse el cabello del rostro pero no tardó en recordar que la noche anterior lo había cortado.

Poco después de esto ella se levantó y en cuanto salió se dio cuenta de que no eran más de las cinco y media de la mañana, por lo que seguramente todos en la villa todavía se encontraban durmiendo.

Higurashi permaneció afuera, disfrutando del paisaje y de la tranquilidad de esa hora hasta que el frío viento la obligó a entrar de nuevo, aunque solo para salir minutos después usando el saco de su colegio.

Kagome cerró sus ojos y gracias al silencio de esa hora pudo escuchar perfectamente el canto de los pájaros e incluso el leve sonido de un lejano riachuelo. También había creído escuchar la voz de un niño o de una niña a lo lejos, pero considerando la hora supuso que solo había sido su imaginación.

Decidiendo caminar un poco mientras los demás se despertaban, Kagome volvió a entrar, esta vez en busca de su arco, ya que mientras tuviese la perla de shikon no podía ser descuidada.

Al fin de cuentas Inuyasha ya no estaba para salvarla...

En un comienzo Kagome caminó al azar, no quería alejarse mucho, pero al ver el bosque recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y decidió ir hacia el lugar en donde creía que había caído el youkai pero, para su sorpresa, no encontró nada.

Tal vez estaba cansada, pensó, y por eso no recordaba bien o tal vez en realidad el youkai solo había resultado herido y había huido. Kagome suspiró y comenzó a alejarse, pasar más tiempo en el bosque no tenía sentido, pero de repente el sonido de una voz la detuvo.

¿Alguien estaba cantando? Algo curiosa comenzó a acercarse a la fuente de la voz y pronto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una niña ¿Qué hacía una niña tan temprano en un bosque?

En el momento en que Kagome llegó a un pequeño claro y vio a la niña, la cual usaba un kimono naranja y se dedicaba a recoger flores, entendió todo. Esa niña era...

-¡Rin-chan!- Kagome, sorprendida, corrió hacia al claro. De repente sintió como su espalda se estrellaba contra un árbol y unas garras rozaban la piel de cuello.

¿Quién podía ser tan rápido como para atacarla así? Kagome recordó de inmediato con quien viajaba la niña y se regañó por su descuido al tiempo que, quien la había atacado, la soltó y la dejó caer al suelo sin consideración.

-Mou- murmuró ignorando la fría mirada del youkai frente a ella antes de alzar su voz -Podrías tener un poco de delicadeza, Sesshômaru.- Kagome no recibió respuesta ante eso, pero Rin se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, como si no hubiese visto lo que el youkai había hecho.

-¡Kagome-sama! Hace mucho tiempo que Rin no la veía- la pequeña la abrazó -Rin extrañó a Kagome-sama.- Kagome solo le devolvió el abrazo y permaneció en silencio. La sorpresa causada por ver a la niña allí y la sorpresa del ataque habían dejado su mente en blanco.

-Kagome-sama ¿Qué pasó con su cabello?- Rin se separó de la sacerdotisa -¿Y que hace en este bosque?-

_¿Qué hacía allí?_ Ella había regresado a esa época en busca de respuestas para poder salir adelante, eso era todo. Kagome miró alrededor en busca de algo que le ayudase a responder y al ver a Sesshômaru recordó que él también había estado en la batalla contra Naraku. Tal vez...

-Vine a buscar a Sesshômaru- contestó al fin. La niña sonrió ante esto.

-En ese caso Rin irá con Jaken-sama para dejarlos hablar.- sin decir más la pequeña se acercó al pequeño youkai que aun dormitaba contra un árbol y poco después ambos entraron al bosque.

El repentino silencio que pareció inundar el claro hizo que Kagome se sintiera nerviosa. El taiyoukai la estaba ignorando, lo cual le hacía imposible preguntarle algo, además él era impredecible, asustada pasó sus manos por su cuello, recordando como éste la había atacado unos momentos antes.  
Tal vez no había sido buena idea quedarse a solas con él.

-Humana, si me tienes miedo ¿para que hiciste que Rin se fuera?- Kagome tragó saliva y no respondió. Era obvio que él había _olido_ su miedo de la misma forma en que lo hacían los perros.

-Sesshômaru- dijo al fin reuniendo todo su valor -Quiero saber que fue lo que sucedió en la batalla contra Naraku.-

-Naraku e Inuyasha están muertos, nada cambiará eso- contestó después de una pequeña pausa mientras la observaba de reojo.

-Eso lo sé- la sacerdotisa intentó mantener su voz firma a pesar de que sentía que estaba a punto de llorar -Pero ¿Qué pasó¿Cómo pasó?- De repente sintió de nuevo las garras apretando su garganta y vio como la levantaba del suelo. Sesshômaru la miró fríamente e ignoró las lágrimas que la chica dejó escapar.

-¿Deseas saber aunque duela más que esto?- el youkai apretó su agarre un poco más y la soltó rudamente, tal como la vez anterior, al ver que Kagome intentó asentir a pesar de su situación.

-Naraku e Inuyasha no se mataron mutuamente.-

-¿Eh?- Kagome estaba confundida, entonces que era lo que...

Los ojos de Kagome se ensancharon en el momento en que recordó aquel resplandor opaco que siempre estaba en sus pesadillas junto al calor que había creído sentir en sus manos. No era posible, no.

-Acaso yo...- comenzó en voz baja, deseando que él youkai negase tal cosa. Kagome se sintió desolada al ver como el taiyoukai asintió.

Sesshômaru la observó impasible, aunque internamente sentía algo cercano a _lastima_ por aquella mujer.

-

¡Terminé este capítulo en tiempo record! Bueno, en este momento no se que hacer, si un Sesshômaru/Kagome o un Inuyasha/Kagome, pero bueno, eso lo veré después.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews (discúlpenme por no contestar como debería): **yashi-mgj**, **belen** (aún no se cual sea la pareja), **sesskago**, **SangoSakura**, **Sayo**, **Dark-and-Petit-Angel** (¡ya te añadí a mi msn!) y **Yukime2** (Tal como vez no tardé mucho en actualizar, en cuanto a la pareja no se aun. Como te dije, después de este capítulo me dices, ne?)

Como siempre cualquier crítica, comentario, tomatazo y demás es bien recibido.

¡Feliz navidad!  
Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	3. Un vistazo al pasado

**Una nueva oportunidad**

¡Hola! De nuevo actualice rápido (ni yo misma me lo creo); todo este capítulo es un Flash Back de la pelea contra Naraku.

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko-sensei.

_Un vistazo al pasado_

El silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito causado por el lobo youkai, Kouga. Él sabía que no podría levantarse más y observó con odio como Naraku huía del lugar, llevando consigo los fragmentos de la perla de shikon que le faltaban, los fragmentos que Kouga había tenido hasta ese día.

Naraku detuvo su carrera en el lugar donde sus extensiones y Kohaku lo esperaban.  
Con una sonrisa se acercó a Kohaku y le quitó el fragmento de la perla que este conservaba en su espalda y observó complacido como el niño se convirtió en polvo rápidamente, hasta que en su lugar solo quedó su ropa y sus armas.

Kagura tragó saliva al ver como la perla, al fin completa, tomaba un color negro en manos de Naraku. Ahora que este había cumplido su propósito ¿Qué pasaría con ella?  
Como si leyese sus pensamientos Naraku se giró para observar a sus extensiones.

-Inuyasha y los demás vienen así este lugar y me gustaría darles una bienvenida. Ustedes,- Kagura tomó aire, nerviosa - ¡Volverán a mi!- La manipuladora del viento vio como Kanna era absorbida sin poner resistencia y, antes de que llegase su turno, usó uno de sus abanicos para alejarse de Naraku.

-La traidora de la familia- murmuró en voz baja su _creador_ -no te salvaras Kagura.- Antes de poder huir Kagura sintió un fuerte dolor que la hizo caer al suelo, el hanyo solo sonrió -¿Acaso olvidabas, Kagura, que tu corazón me pertenece?-

Cuando Inuyasha llegó al claro todo lo que quedaba de Kagura era un abanico.

-

-¡Naraku!- gritó Inuyasha desenvainando su espada con una sola cosa en mente: matar a Naraku y recuperar la perla de shikon.  
Sin darle tiempo a aquel demonio para hacer algo, Inuyasha atacó con su espada y rompió fácilmente el campo de energía que protegía a Naraku, pero a pesar de eso él esquivó el ataque sin problemas.

-No, Inuyasha, tengo algo que hacer antes de acabar contigo- Naraku mostró la perla corrupta y con una sonrisa satisfecha la absorbió ante la mirada horrorizada de todos.

Sesshômaru, quien había llegado unos momentos antes y había observado todo con indiferencia, aprovechó el momento para atacar a Naraku, pero este esquivó nuevamente el ataque.

-¡Sesshômaru, no te entrometas!- Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia Naraku con su Tetsusaiga pero, para su sorpresa, la barrera del demonio parecía estar de nuevo protegiéndolo y esta vez era más fuerte que antes.

-

Cerca al lugar donde la batalla ocurría Kouga cerró sus ojos con fuerza y maldijo en voz baja.  
Odiaba tener que estar allí, herido, sin poder hacer nada mientras los demás luchaban.  
Shippo, quien estaba a su lado, continuó curando las heridas del youkai en silencio, entendiendo como se sentía el otro youkai al no poder ayudar.

-

Esta vez, en vez de esperar, fue Naraku quien atacó primero, hiriendo a ambos youkais.

-

Entre los árboles una pequeña niña cerró los ojos, asustada, sin saber que hacer. Sesshômaru-sama le había ordenado permanecer lejos, pero ella tenía miedo y no deseaba estar lejos del youkai, por lo que lo había seguido aprovechando un pequeño descuido de Jaken.

Aun así, ahora que estaba viendo la batalla sabía que estando allí solo estorbaría, pero huir de ese lugar también era imposible.

-

-¡Kaze no kizu!- Inuyasha usó su espada de nuevo, pero el ataque rebotó contra la barrera y se dirigió al bosque. En el último momento pudo ver que una pequeña niña estaba allí, escondida entre los árboles, por lo que usó de nuevo el mismo ataque para desviarlo.

Kagome no había podido hacer mucho, Naraku se movía continuamente por lo que le era difícil apuntar, por lo que se acercó a la niña y le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella la protegería, se dijo, y alistó su arco en caso de que tuviese la oportunidad de atacar o se viese obligada a defenderse.

Sango usó su Hiraikotsu contra Naraku y aprovechando el momento en el que el demonio esquivó el boomerang, Miroku lo atacó por la espalda con su Shakujou.

Por un segundo parecía que Naraku había caído en la trampa, pero a última hora el demonio usó su barrera para repeler el ataque de Miroku y, al tiempo, usó una de sus patas para atacar a Sango, quien no tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque y cayó del lomo de Kirara.

La gata youkai se movió rápidamente, en un intento por detener la caída de la taijiya, pero Naraku también la ataco. Miroku, a pesar de las heridas causadas por la barrera de Naraku, corrió y llegó en el momento justo al punto en el que Sango cayó.

El monje, preocupado, notó que ella estaba inconciente, al igual que Kirara.

-¡Te dejo el resto, Inuyasha!- gritó al tiempo que se proponía encargarse de la seguridad de la taijiya hasta que Naraku estuviese muerto.

Esta vez Naraku intentó atacar a Kagome, quien lanzó una flecha que se clavó en la pata del, ahora, youkai. Aun así no detuvo el ataque e Inuyasha saltó y tomó a la sacerdotisa y a la niña, ayudándolas a que evitasen el ataque justo a tiempo.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha- dijo Kagome.

Mientras esto sucedía Sesshômaru atacó a Naraku, quien contraatacó y envió al youkai contra un árbol. Al ver esto Rin soltó un pequeño grito y perdió el conocimiento.  
Kagome se las arregló para sostenerla y, al tiempo, usar su arco para atacar de nuevo a Naraku.

A pesar de que el ataque no tocó al demonio consiguió romper la barrera de este pero, antes de poder festejar por esto, Naraku la atacó nuevamente.

-¡Kagome!-

-¡Kagome-sama!-

La sacerdotisa murmuró un _"estoy bien"_ a pesar de la herida en su brazo izquierdo, producto de su desesperado intento por proteger a Rin del ataque.

Sesshômaru atacó de nuevo pero Naraku repelió su ataque y se concentró en Inuyasha, quien a duras penas pudo esquivarlo.

No había forma de negarlo: Desde que aquel demonio había obtenido todos los fragmentos de la perla era más poderoso de lo que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar.  
Inuyasha, al igual que Sesshômaru, tenía verdaderos problemas para esquivar sus ataques.

A pesar de eso no se rendiría, se dijo Inuyasha apretando su agarre en la espada, no podía hacerlo.

En ese momento Naraku atacó nuevamente a Inuyasha e hizo que este perdiese su espada, la cual se clavó en un árbol, cerca al lugar donde se encontraba Miroku. El monje, en un intento por ayudar, dejó a Sango en el suelo e intentó desclavarla para enviársela al hanyo, pero a causa de sus heridas le fue imposible reunir la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Aprovechando la ligera confusión de Inuyasha Naraku atacó de nuevo a Kagome, esta vez con usando su energía demoníaca.  
Esta vez Higurashi no podía usar su arco debido a la herida en su brazo izquierdo; asustada, conciente de que esta vez Inuyasha no podía salvarla abrazó con fuerza a Rin con su brazo derecho, dispuesto a proteger a la niña con su propio cuerpo.

Olvidando por completo a su espada Inuyasha corrió en un intento desesperado por apartar a Kagome del lugar en el que la energía de Naraku impactaría, pero el sabía que era imposible.

Inuyasha ya había perdido la poca esperanza que le quedaba de poder salvarla pero, de repente, vio como alguien se atravesó entre el ataque y Kagome, protegiendo así a la sacerdotisa y a la pequeña niña.

-¡Kikyo!- gritó Inuyasha cuando se dio cuenta de quien se había sacrificado por salvar a Higurashi y observó impotente la sonrisa (la _última_ sonrisa) que Kikyo le dedicó antes de que su cuerpo de barro se desasiese y sus almas regresaran a Kagome.

Casi de inmediato los ojos de Inuyasha tomaron un color rojo y Sesshômaru, quien continuaba peleando contra una de las extremidades de Naraku a pesar de sus heridas, se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía de inmediato. El olor de la sangre de Inuyasha era inconfundible: Inuyasha se había convertido en un youkai.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Miroku, desesperado, e intentó quitar la espada del árbol antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero una vez más todo fue inútil.

Kagome, aún inmóvil, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¡Todo era tan rápido!

-I... nu... ya... sha.- la sacerdotisa apenas podía hablar. Sentía como sus almas se agitaban. No era lo mismo que había pasado cuando estas habían salido de su cuerpo por el hechizo de la bruja Urasue. En esa ocasión ella había estado conciente de todo lo que sucedía, pero ahora ya no entendía nada.

Heridas, sangre, Inuyasha, dolor...

De repente sintió sus manos calientes y percibió como una luz comenzó a formarse en estas hasta brillar de la misma forma que lo hacía la perla. De repente esta salió del cuerpo de Naraku y como atraída por un imán llegó a las manos de Kagome.

Inuyasha, a pesar de no estar conciente, aprovechó ese momento para atacar a Naraku, consiguiendo al fin herirlo. Pero eso no fue suficiente, el poder de la perla todavía estaba en el cuerpo de Naraku, quien comenzó a curarse.

En las manos de Kagome la perla comenzó a purificarse, pero en el momento en que Kagome dejó escapar algunas lágrimas esto se detuvo, como si el poder de Kagome no pudiese hacer más ante la corrupción de la perla.

La perla de shikon comenzó a resplandecer con un brillo opaco y repentinamente una luz salió de ella.

Aquella luz se dirigió hacia Naraku, quien continuaba peleando contra Inuyasha.

Si proponérselo Inuyasha se interpuso en el camino del resplandor, el cual lo atravesó y continuó su camino hacía Naraku.

-Imposible- murmuró el demonio cuando la luz lo tocó. No podía ser derrotado de esa forma ¡No podía! Pensó mientras caía al suelo.

La batalla había terminado.

Sintiendo que el peligro desaparecía los ojos de Inuyasha volvieron a la normalidad. Usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba el hanyo giró hasta ver a Kagome y en cuanto confirmó que ella estaba a salvo sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

Miroku observó como Inuyasha cayó al suelo, junto a su enemigo, al tiempo que la sacerdotisa se desmayaba sosteniendo la perla en su mano derecha.

Naraku... ¿Estaba muerto? El monje no podía creerlo, no quería hacerlo.  
Por más que desease acabar con aquel demonio no podía ser posible que o hubiese conseguido a tal costo.

Sin poder moverse por la sorpresa Miroku vio como Sesshômaru se acercaba al lugar donde estaban Kagome y Rin. Con una delicadeza inimaginable en alguien que decía odiar a los humanos tomó a la pequeña en su brazo después de acomodar a Kagome en el suelo.

Sin mirar atrás una sola vez el youkai se alejó del lugar.

-o-

Nya, si desean matarme lo entiendo, ni yo misma me perdono por haber matado a Inuyasha; además me siento algo frustrada por no haber podido escribir mejor esta batalla.

Bueno, ya me decidí: sí será un S/K, más que todo porque no quiero alargar el fic más de la cuenta y si hago I/K tendría que prolongar demasiado esto al revivir a Inu y pues me terminaría quedando mal.

Gracias a **Denisse:** (Pues sí, al final si será un S/K, aquí salió Inuyasha pero yo... Creo que tardare en reponerme), **YaShi-mgj:** (como veras ya esclarecí todo), **DarkSerenety:** (Lo siento, lastimosamente Inu-chan sí está muerto y no me lo puedo perdonar) y **Magdaria-Sayo:** (Pues ya vez lo que pasó, así que Inuyasha no estará solo si Kagome se queda con Sessh-sama) por sus reviews.

Creo que tardaré en recuperarme por esto, pero aun así intentare actualizar pronto. Cualquier crítica, tomatazo, amenaza por haber matado a Inuyasha y demás es bien recibida.

Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

Shakujou: El báculo que Miroku lleva.


	4. Amistad

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei y asociados.

**N/A:** Primero que todo quiero disculparme por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Entre falta de inspiración, problemas con mi pc y falta de tiempo casi no pude escribir este capítulo.

_Amistad_

De forma mecánica Kagome se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin fijarse por donde iba; estaba demasiado confundida con sus pesadillas (no, recuerdos).

Ahora que lo recordaba todo entendía porqué nadie había querido decirle sobre la muerte de Inuyasha e, incluso, entendía la razón por la que su propia mente había bloqueado gran parte de lo sucedido.

Ella, quien había estado maldiciendo a Naraku y a la perla por meses, se sentía culpable. _Ella_ había sido quien realmente había matado a Inuyasha.

Kagome detuvo sus pasos y después de ver a su alrededor cambió su rumbo en la dirección en donde, creía, estaba la aldea.

Distraída, Kagome tomó la perla en sus manos. Realmente... ¿debería revivir a Inuyasha con ella?  
No necesitaba darle la perla, con un solo fragmento bastaba, pero ¿era lo correcto?  
Incluso, pensó Kagome, podría rogarle a Sesshômaru que usase su Tenseiga para revivir a Inuyasha, pero estaba segura que el youkai no aceptaría por lo que no valía la pena considerar tal opción.

De cualquier forma ella tenía que tomar una decisión.

Únicamente deseaba volver a ver al hanyo, pedirle perdón e incluso decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Sólo quería ver a Inuyasha ¡Sólo eso! Y lo único que tenía que hacer era usar la perla...

_Pero eso sería algo egoísta_ aquel pensamiento fue tan claro que por un momento Kagome pensó que no era suyo y en realidad alguien lo había dicho cerca. Alguien con la voz de Kikyo.

Kikyo... si revivía a Inuyasha sólo pensando en ella misma y no en el hanyo estaría cometiendo el mismo error que ella.

¿Qué quería el hanyo? Seguramente él nunca desearía tener una vida falsa, una vida que dependiese de la perla de Shikon, pensó Higurashi soltando la perla y dándose cuenta que no había una decisión que tomar.

-¡Kagome!- una conocida voz infantil la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y observar por donde iba.

Se encontraba en un camino que iba hacia la aldea y en este se encontraban siete caballos; en el que encabezaba el grupo iba la anciana Kaede junto a Shippo, quien la miraba como si no pudiese creer lo que veía, al igual que la anciana.

-¡Kagome!- gritó de nuevo el pequeño kitsune al tiempo que se lanzó hacia la sacerdotisa -¡Te extrañé tanto!-

-Yo también los extrañé a todos, Shippo-chan - dijo Kagome con una falsa sonrisa al tiempo que lo abrazaba -A pasado mucho tiempo, Kaede-bachan- dijo esta vez mirando a la anciana mujer, quien sólo sonrió, causando que un pesado silencio cayese entre el grupo.

-Kagome ¿Y tu pelo?- preguntó Shippo en un intento por romper el silencio con lo primero que pasó por su cabeza. Por respuesta Higurashi soltó una pequeña risa.

-Te queda bien, te hace ver mas madura- dijo Kaede mientras le hacía señas a los aldeanos que se encontraban junto a ella para que desocupasen la carga de uno de los caballos -¿Regresarás a la aldea?-

-Por supuesto Kaede-bachan- Kagome sonrió esta vez de una forma un poco mas sincera.

--

El grupo regresó a la aldea sin problemas, salvo el pequeño inconveniente que Kagome tuvo a la hora de subirse al caballo.

Al llegar Sango y Miroku los recibieron entre preocupados y aliviados. Al despertar y no encontrar a Kagome habían temido por la seguridad de esta e incluso había decidido que, si ella no regresaba el mediodía, haría una búsqueda junto a la gente de la aldea en el bosque.  
La pareja escuchó algo divertida la historia de Shippo, quien les contó usando sus dibujos, como se habían encontrado y como el caballo no parecía llevar a Kagome en un comienzo.

Una vez el relato terminó Kagome se disculpó rápidamente, añadiendo que quería caminar un poco y no se dio cuenta que había ido tan lejos.

Después de esto el grupo se dividió. Los hombres, junto a la anciana Kaede, fueron a llevar al centro de la aldea lo que había traído de su pequeño viaje, Miroku y Shippo fueron a preparar el desayuno (Miroku a prepararlo y Shippo a comer antes de tiempo) y Sango y Kagome a tomar un baño en las aguas termales cercanas.

-¡No hay nada mejor que un baño caliente después del frío de la mañana!- dijo Kagome, intentando parecer alegre, en el momento en que entró al agua.

-Kagome-chan- comenzó Sango, preocupada, sin dejarse engañar por su amiga -¿Es cierto que tuviste problemas con el caballo?-

-Así es- dijo la sacerdotisa después de un momento -es muy diferente a las veces que Kirara nos dejaba montar en su espalda.-

La respuesta no convencía a Sango, quien un momento después recordó que muchos decían que los caballos sentían las emociones de quienes los montaban. Si eso era cierto entonces...

-Kagome-chan ¿estás bien?-

-¡Claro!- Higurashi respondió tan rápido que Sango se dio cuenta de inmediato que esta mentía -¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-

-Te conozco, Kagome-chan...-

La falsa sonrisa de la sacerdotisa desapareció y de un momento a otra comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Sabiendo que era mejor esperar a que se calmara antes de preguntarle algo Sango la ayudó a salir del agua y a vestirse. Después de eso la ex-taijiya la abrazó.

-¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó una vez Kagome comenzó a calmarse.

-Supongo- contestó después de una larga pausa al tiempo que se separaba de su amiga. -Yo- comenzó dudosa- me enteré, no, recordé lo que sucedió en realidad.- Sango no dijo nada ante esto por lo que Kagome continuó -No solo eso, ahora puedo recordar todo tan claro como si fuese ayer.-

Sango puso su mano derecha en el hombro de Kagome, no sabía que decir o hacer, pero creía que lo correcto era estar junto a su amiga y dejarla desahogarse.

-Lo peor es que, aunque ahora lo sé todo, no puedo hacer nada.- Kagome hizo una pequeña pausa -Ya no debería sentirme triste, sólo merezco sentirme culpable.-

-Claro que no, Kagome-chan- interrumpió Sango. No podía dejarla pensar de esa manera -Todos sabíamos los riesgos que corríamos al enfrentar a Naraku, incluso Inuyasha estaba conciente de eso. Sé lo que sientes, pero...-

-¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes!- gritó Kagome, interrumpiéndola -No hay forma de que sepas lo que siento ¿Qué sentirías si supieses que mataste a la persona que más te importaba en el mundo?- Higurashi comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-No lo sé- contestó Sango después de un momento en el que se calmó e intentó no pensar en que Kohaku _sabía_ -Pero sí sé lo que es perder a mis seres queridos y quedarme completamente sola.-

-Lo siento, yo...- la sacerdotisa bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Pero por suerte los tuve a ustedes- finalizó Sango con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué debo hacer, Sango-chan?- preguntó Kagome -Me siento tan confundida, desearía que Inuyasha estuviese aquí...-

-Tal vez me equivoque- comenzó Sango -pero creo que él desearía que continuases tu vida e intentases ser feliz- Kagome la miró confundida _¿Vivir feliz después de matarlo?_ ¿Era eso posible?

-Gracias por escucharme, Sango-chan- dijo Kagome después de un momento e intentó sonreír, aunque solo consiguió hacer una mueca.

--

Kagome se sentía un poco mejor pero, a pesar de todo, no sentía que podía simplemente _seguir con su vida_ tal como su amiga le había dicho.

¿Qué era lo que _realmente_ debía hacer?

_Inuyasha..._

-Kagome-sama, Sango- saludó Miroku sacándola de sus pensamientos -se demoraron bastante. Por suerte la pequeña visita no se ha aburrido gracias a Shippo y a Kirara.-

-¿Pequeña visita?- preguntó la ex-taijiya al igual de confundida que Kagome. ¿De que estaba hablando Miroku? Era imposible que alguien fuese a ver a la sacerdotisa cuando no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde su regreso a esa época.

-Sí, la pequeña visita está esperando a Kagome-sama frente a la cabaña de Kaede-sama- Kagome asintió y comenzó a caminar, dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Miroku- comenzó Sango una vez Higurashi se alejó lo suficiente -Kagome-chan...- Sango bajó la mirada, apenada, no sabía como decirlo.

-"Lo sabe"- dijo Miroku sorprendiéndola -¿No es así?- al ver que ella solo asintió él la abrazó con ternura. -Lo noté desde que llegó, se veía distinta. Y no lo digo por su corte.- El monje hizo una pequeña pausa -Ella es fuerte, se repondrá.-

-Eso espero - Sango soltó un suspiro - por cierto ¿Quien vino a buscar a Kagome-chan?-

-Oh, recuerdas a...-

--

-¡Rin-chan!- por segunda vez en la mañana Kagome se sorprendió al ver a la niña, aunque esta vez no fue atacada por ningún youkai -¿Qué haces aquí?-

La niña, quien había estado dibujando a Kirara junto a Shippo, le entregó el dibujo a kitsune antes levantarse y sonreír.

-Rin vino a buscar a Kagome-sama.- la niña pareció dudar un momento antes de continuar -Rin necesita pedirle un favor...-

--

**Notas:**Antes que nada y para todos: quiero disculparme una vez más por demorarme tanto en actualizar (casi cinco meses).  
Por culpa de la falta de inspiración tuve este capítulo varios meses a medias y luego tuve bastantes problemas con mi pc, así que me fue imposible subir este capítulo antes. En serio lo siento.

También quiero agradecerles por sus reviews a **naamy** (Claro que lo terminaré, no te preocupes), **Sango-Kirara**, **kala** (Siento mucho haber matado a Inuyasha, a veces me pregunto de donde saco tales ideas...) **Kainu1329** (Realmente me hiciste pensar. De hecho tienes toda la razón: para que quede bien un S/K tengo que elaborar mucho más la historia, así que creo que quedara como un comienzo de S/K y luego haré un epilogo sobre como se dieron las cosas y demás (el crédito de esto último se lo tengo que dar a mi Onii-chan) Nya, como vez Shippo ya apareció), **YaShi-GJ** (Me alegra que te gustase, tengo pendiente leer tu fic y ya que por fin todo a vuelto a la normalidad lo haré este fin de semana y de paso te dejo un review), **Sayo** (Yo también espero poder hacer que Kagome sea feliz después de esto), **sesskago** (Revivirlo o no revivirlo... eso es algo que aún tengo que decidir. Pero que Sessh-sama se queda con Kagome es _casi_ un hecho. Gracias por tu review.) **ella** (Aún no se si volverá a la vida, pero si lo hiciese no seria como Kikyo, sinocomo los shishinintai) y a **Dark-Sango-chan** (Lo de Inu-chan aún tengo que verlo... ya comencé a trabajar en dos versiones distintas de lo que podría ser el próximo capítulo, así que eso aun esta en veremos). Realmente lamento muchísimo haberme tomado tanto tiempo para actualizar.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Si mi pc lo permite pronto tendré el próximo capítulo, el cual será el penúltimo, sin contar el epílogo. Gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido los que aun están leyendo esto.

Cualquier comentario, regaño por demorarme, crítica, tomatazo y parecidos son bien recibidos en un review o en un mail.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro. 


	5. Ayuda

Una nueva oportunidad

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei.

_Ayuda_

Decir que Sango estaba preocupada era poco.

No le agradaba dejar que su mejor amiga se fuese junto a la protegida de Sesshômaru a quien sabe donde, especialmente cuando Kagome estaba tan mal que casi había olvidado su arco y desayunar.  
Además, era un peligro dejar que la sacerdotisa se llevase la perla consigo, ya que era obvio que todavía no estaba en condiciones de siquiera protegerse a si misma.

Aun así la exterminadora sabía no podía impedirle ir y en el fondo era un alivio ver que Kagome estaba dispuesta a hacer algo en el Sengoku, ya que era una señal de que poco a poco comenzaba a recuperarse.

—Estará bien —aseguró Miroku abrazando a la ex-taijiya, la cual asintió, no muy convencida.

-

Kagome no podía explicar la razón por la que había aceptado hacerle tal favor a Rin.

Cuando la niña le había contado sobre el pueblo destruido por el que había cruzado y los escalofríos que sintió, los cuales, según Jaken, era a causa de las almas en pena que estaban allí.

Kagome no había comprendido que era lo que la pequeña quería decir ni que le quería pedir, pero no tuvo que preguntarle, ya que la pequeña no tardó en explicarle que lo que quería era que ella, como la sacerdotisa que era, ayudase a que los espíritus pasaran al otro mundo.

Kagome no fue capaz de corregirla diciéndole que era la _reencarnación_ de una y que no había recibido ningún tipo de preparación para ser una a pesar de vivir en un templo. Tampoco pudo decirle que no. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Rin se veía realmente triste al hablar sobre aquello y Kagome misma se sentía mal al imaginar lo que aquellas personas (sus espíritus, más exactamente) podían estar sintiendo.

—Ya estamos llegando —anunció Jaken de repente, sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos. Con cuidado observó hacia abajo, sintiéndose mareada por unos segundos a pesar de que Ah-Un no estaba volando demasiado alto -sin duda a causa de no haber comido algo antes de ir con ellos.

Seguramente la aldea había sido saqueada hace mucho, pensó sintiendo un escalofrío mientras descendían cerca a uno de los caminos que llevaban al pueblo. Kagome bajó del youkai con lentitud, agarrando su arco con fuerza y observó una vez más las ruinas que quedaban, antes de girarse hacía Rin, quien se había ocultado tras Ah-Un y Jaken.

—Bien, volveré en seguida —dijo, aun cuando no sabía que podía o debía hacer, ni cuanto le tomaría.

—Rin esperará a Kagome-sama —asintió la niña, quien poco después añadió—: Tenga cuidado.

Higurashi le aseguró que estaría bien antes de caminar por el descuidado camino. A su espalda pudo escuchar a Jaken quejándose sobre como preferiría estar junto a su amo, pero al voltear a ver notó como éste se había sentado junto a Rin y parecía estar vigilando sus alrededores.

Inconcientemente Kagome sonrió suavemente antes de volver a fijarse en las ruinas. Aun cuando estaba a unos metros de la primera casa, ya podía sentir los espíritus atados a esta.

No estaba segura que hacer y no había memorizado ninguno de los rituales que había visto durante la época en la que persiguió a Naraku junto a Inuyasha y los demás, pero algo le decía que algo conseguiría.

-

Cuando Kagome regresó al lugar en el que Rin esperaba el sol ya estaba en lo más alto. Se sentía cansada y débil, pero de alguna forma había conseguido ayudar a que esas almas partiesen y eso la hacía sentir mejor de lo que había estado desde la muerte de Inuyasha.

Rin la recibió con frutas y pescado -aparentemente conseguido y preparado por Jaken- y antes del anochecer se encontró de nuevo en el lomo de Ah-Un, camino de regreso.

El viaje fue corto y durante este el grupo permaneció en silencio, el cual sólo fue interrumpido cuando Rin le preguntó por las almas, cosa que no había hecho mientras comían.

—Todos se fueron —le aseguró Kagome con sinceridad, cosa que tranquilizó a la niña.

No fue hasta que vieron el lugar en el que Sesshômaru parecía esperar que Rin volvió hablar, esta vez en susurros.

—Rin recuerda —dijo mientras Ah-Un descendía—. Rin también estuvo sin poder irse hasta que Sesshômaru-sama la trajo de vuelta.

Kagome tardó en entender a que se refería, pero al hacerlo sólo pudo observar, pasmada, como la pequeña bajaba de Ah-Un y corría a saludar al youkai con una gran sonrisa. Si Rin había pasado por algo similar a lo que aquellas personas, podía entender por qué la niña había querido hacer algo por quienes estaban ahí, aun si ese algo no les devolvía la vida que habían perdido.

Sin duda Rin comprendía algunas cosas que muchos nunca entenderían, concluyó Kagome poco después de alejarse del grupo de Sesshômaru y comenzar a caminar de regreso a la aldea en la que Sango y Miroku seguramente la estaba esperando, por algo Rin le había pedido ayuda a ella, en vez de pedirle a Sesshômaru que hiciese algo con su Tenseiga.

En el momento en que eso pasó por la mente de Kagome, ella se detuvo, sobrecogida. Rin entendía más que ella.

La repentina revelación hizo que Higurashi diese media vuelta y comenzase a correr en dirección al lugar en el que se había despedido de Rin y los demás.

--

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Sé que han pasado varios años desde la última vez que actualicé alguno de mis fics de Inuyasha y que si alguien aún sigue este fic posiblemente querrá matarme por tomarme tanto tiempo.

Realmente quiero pedirles una disculpa por esto.

Las razones por las que me demoré tanto fueron, principalmente, falta de interés por Inuyasha y falta de inspiración. A pesar de eso, tal como dije en mi perfil, sin importar lo que me tarde no tengo intenciones de dejar mis fics sin terminar, así que aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo de **Una nueva oportunidad**.

Además, como buena noticia para quienes conocen este fic desde antes (y también para quienes lo hayan comenzado a leer), ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo (el último capítulo) y el epílogo, por lo que posiblemente la próxima semana este fic ya estará oficialmente completado.

Una vez más me disculpo por la demora y espero que, a pesar de todo, me den sus opiniones, regaños, críticas constructivas y demás.

Bye, bye.

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	6. Decisiones

Una nueva oportunidad

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei.

_Decisiones_

Habían muchas cosas que eran intuitivas para ella, sin duda gracias a las experiencias de sus vidas pasadas -a las experiencias de _Kikyo_-, otras las había aprendido -estudiando o viviendo- y aun así, ahora se había dado cuenta claramente de que habían cosas más importantes que aunque _sabía_, en realidad no entendía.

Kagome se detuvo mirando de un lado a otro, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Estaba segura que ese había el lugar en el que se había separado de Rin y los demás, pero no había nada que siquiera indicase que ellos habían estado allí.

¿Cómo podía encontrarlos? Sin duda correr en cualquier dirección, esquivando árboles y otros obstáculos, no era la manera, pero tampoco lo era quedarse en un sólo lugar.  
Podía intentar caminar, pero tal vez ellos ya se encontraban lejos.

Con un suspiro Kagome se recostó contra un árbol. A pesar de que sus dudas no se habían desvanecido, al fin tenía cierta idea de que hacer, pero para comenzar con ello necesitaba a Sesshômaru, a alguien que _entendiese_ y que no se sintiese tentado a usar el poder de la perla, a diferencia de ella.

Distraídamente, Higurashi tocó la perla, la cual continuaba en su cuello, fijándose en las impurezas de esta. Comenzar a darse cuenta no era suficiente, lo sabía...

Kagome no tuvo tiempo para pensar más, ya que de repente sintió como alguien, no, _algo_ se acercaba. La energía demoníaca no era particularmente fuerte, tal vez porque el youkai trataba de ocultarla, pero alcanzó a advertirle de su presencia; aun así eso no bastó y aunque mecánicamente había tomado su arco y alistado una flecha para disparar, el demonio la golpeó antes de que pudiese verlo claramente.

El repentino dolor en su brazo izquierdo, el mismo brazo que había sido herido por Naraku durante la última batalla, hizo que olvidase por un momento todo, salvo el hecho de que estaba en verdadero peligro.

Para ella no era posible ignorar el dolor, pero no permitió que este le impidiese correr hacia una zona en la que los árboles eran más frondosos donde, tal vez podría ocultarse temporalmente.

Sin soltar el arco, Kagome continuó rápidamente, sintiendo el creciente temor ante el hecho de que el demonio seguía tras ella, y sólo se detuvo cuando la presencia de éste se debilitó y tuvo su espalda apoyada en un grueso tronco.

Tal vez podría sobrevivir, pensó, si se las arreglaba para lanzar una sola flecha y dar con ella en el blanco en cuanto el youkai apareciese, ya que, estaba segura, él no se había rendido, no si lo que buscaba era la perla.

Kagome tomó airé lentamente, mientras trataba de mover su brazo herido para preparase para el ataque, pero antes de poder hacerlo vio como el youkai caía frente a ella.

—¡Ah! —gritó e inconcientemente cerró los ojos, pero conforme pasaban los segundos se dio cuenta que seguía con vida.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a preguntarse en voz alta, abriendo los ojos. El youkai que la había perseguido estaba frente a ella, pero su pelaje estaba cubierto de sangre y su cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo. Estaba muerto.

Confundida, Kagome miró de un lado a otro y al ver el conocido rostro de Sesshômaru sólo pudo sorprenderse. Él... ¿la había salvado? Sí, eso había sucedido.

—Gracias... —pronunció cuando fue obvio que el youkai no iba a decir nada, pero en respuesta éste dio media vuelta, ignorándola.

El alivio de seguir con vida no le permitió molestarse por eso, pero sí hizo que por un momento olvidase por qué había vuelto al bosque en vez de continuar su camino hacia la aldea, aun así, cuando lo recordó, no perdió un sólo momento y corrió en la dirección en la que iba el youkai.

—¡Sesshômaru! —gritó mientras lo seguía, pero éste no se detuvo hasta llegar a un claro en el que Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un parecían estar esperándolo.

—¡Kagome-sama! —exclamó Rin luego de darle la bienvenida al youkai con una calida sonrisa—, ¡Su brazo..!

—E-estoy bien —dijo Kagome, queriendo calmarla, aun cuando no estaba realmente segura de que tan profunda era la herida. Además, de momento tenía que concentrarse en algo más.

—Sesshômaru... gracias —repitió débilmente, quedándose callada por un momento mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas—, Yo... sé que no debería... —comenzó, pero al notar que no estaba hablando coherentemente, se limitó a quitarse el collar en el que colgaba la perla y la extendió hacia el demonio.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Jaken, obviamente sorprendido. Sesshômaru permaneció en silencio, observándola con frialdad.

—La perla shikon no debe caer en las manos equivocadas —dijo con una seguridad—. Yo la purificaré algún día. Pero por ahora... —Kagome dio un paso hacia a Sesshômaru, todavía con la perla en sus manos y para romper el silencio añadió—: Sé que no puedo pedir ayuda, pero si al menos...

—No me interesa —la interrumpió Sesshômaru, viendo la perla con desprecio y Kagome añadió:

—Si al menos hay algún lugar seguro donde pueda dejarla, hacia sea por unos meses...

Porque eso era lo que necesitaba. Alejarse de la perla, dejarla en buenas manos hasta poder superar lo sucedido y ser capaz de purificarla nuevamente, para al fin destruirla para siempre. Era imposible saber cuando podría hacerlo, pero sabía que si continuaba con la perla, la tentación de usarla y traer de vuelta a Inuyasha no desaparecería.

Kagome tragó saliva, observando desesperada al youkai. Por mucho que Naraku estuviese muerto, no existía ninguna certeza de que no hubiesen youkais realmente peligrosos que buscarían la perla tarde o temprano, por lo que no podía buscar ayuda en Miroku o Sango. Necesitaba a alguien o algo que pudiese proteger la perla, así fuese temporalmente; incluso un lugar protegido por una barrera particularmente poderosa, que pudiese resistir por el tiempo suficiente, serviría.

—Hay un lugar sagrado.

—¿Dónde es? —preguntó de inmediato, a pesar de que la sorpresa por la repentina respuesta. Aun así Sesshômaru no añadió más, por lo que dio un paso más con la perla en mano—. Tal vez es demasiado, pero si pudieses...

Sesshômaru apartó su mirada de la perla con disgusto.

—¡Es obvio que Sesshômaru-sama no necesita algo así! —dijo Jaken, aparentemente escandalizado.

Kagome se sentía confundida, no entendía el porqué de tal grado de disgusto hacia la perla que tantos otros youkais deseaban y comenzaba a sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas, por lo que cuando vio como Sesshômaru comenzaba a moverse no pudo insistir o hacer algo para detenerlo.

—Kagome-sama, vamos —dijo Rin, sorprendiéndola, mientras caminaba junto a Ah-Un tras Sesshômaru y Jaken—. Rin está segura que Sesshômaru-sama la llevará a ese lugar.

Higurashi seguía sin entender y comenzó a caminar aun antes de poder comenzar a hacerlo. Por alguna razón, ni Sesshômaru ni su fiel sirviente contradijeron las palabras de la niña, ni le impidieron ir con ellos.

**Notas:** Y ya con esto solo queda el epílogo. ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?  
Como siempre espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y demás.

Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


	7. Epílogo: Una nueva oportunidad

Una nueva oportunidad

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko-sensei.

_Epílogo: Una nueva oportunidad  
_

Aun después de varias semanas le costaba creer que estaba viajando con Sesshômaru, el hermano mayor de quien había amado, pero según pasaban los días Kagome había dejado de cuestionar las razones del youkai para agradecerle desde su corazón.

El tener un objetivo nuevamente -aun cuando éste parecía más lejano ahora que era algo concreto y no una repentina idea- y hacer algo para lograrlo la hacía sentir mejor de lo que había estado en meses y todos parecían entenderlo, incluso Sango, quien se había opuesto la noche en que Kagome regresó a la aldea para curar su herida y avisarles de su decisión.

—¿Estás segura? —había preguntado la exterminadora poco antes de que Kagome partiese—. Sabes que Miroku y yo podríamos...

Kagome no la había dejado terminar la frase. Sabía que Sango era hábil, aun más que ella, pero la ex-taijiya había conseguido una vida tranquila junto a Miroku y ella no quería quitarle eso pidiéndole ayuda.

Ese día se había despedido de una obviamente preocupada Sango pero ahora, cada vez que pasaba a visitarla luego de algún corto viaje al presente para ver a su familia, ella parecía tranquila y la recibía con alegría y no sólo simple alivio por verla de regreso sana y salva, a diferencia de la primera vez.

Además, pesaba, el contarle siempre sobre el grupo -la infantil confianza de Rin, la actitud sobreprotectora de Jaken y Ah-Un cuando se trataba de la niña, las ocasionales acciones extrañamente atentas de Sesshômaru- tal vez la había llevado a verlos de una mejor manera.

—¿Y cómo va la búsqueda de aquel lugar sagrado, Kagome-sama? —A veces, Miroku parecía recordar mejor que nadie la razón por la que Kagome había empezado su viaje junto a Sesshômaru, pero a pesar de las innumerables respuestas negativas de Kagome (siempre acompañadas por una afirmación de "lo encontraremos") nunca parecía decepcionado, al contrario, parecía divertido.

Era como si Miroku supiese algo que ella no, pero Kagome no le daba importancia.

Estaba conciente, ahora, que un lugar seguro en el que pudiese dejar la perla por un tiempo parecía algo de una leyenda, pero a pesar de eso no pensaba rendirse, no sólo porque por alguna razón confiaba en las palabras de Sesshômaru, sino porque quería seguir junto al youkai.

Sango no se había sorprendido cuando le confesó eso durante una de sus visitas.

—Pero... —había dicho Kagome, sintiendo que debía estar frente a la tumba de Inuyasha pidiéndole perdón, en vez de hablar tranquilamente con su mejor amiga sobre ello antes de regresar con Sesshômaru y los demás— no quiero olvidarlo...

—No tienes qué —le había contestado Sango de inmediato, sabiendo que hablaba del hanyou—. Pero puedes recordarlo y seguir adelante.

Quizás, pensó Kagome mientras regresaba al claro del bosque en el que siempre se reunía nuevamente con Sesshômaru y los demás, Sango tenía razón. No tenía porqué olvidar a Inuyasha o lo que había sentido por él, tampoco tenía que sentirse mal por darse una nueva oportunidad y seguir adelante.

—¡Kagome-sama! —la saludó Rin la vio con una radiante sonrisa que Kagome imitó, mirando a Sesshômaru luego de saludar a la pequeña.

Para sorpresa de Kagome, el youkai la observó fijamente por varios segundos aun después de que dejó de sonreír, antes de repentinamente dar media vuelta y comenzar a andar sin decir nada.

¿Qué había sido eso? Kagome no estaba segura, pero quería tomarlo como una señal, aun cuando no quería ilusionarse con ser correspondida de ninguna forma.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tal como cuando había decidido seguirlo, comenzó a andar tras él en compañía de Rin, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza.

En su cuello la perla shikon, que poco a poco comenzaba a perder sus impurezas, brilló.

**-FIN-**

**Notas:** Y con esto, este fic llega a su fin... La verdad no puedo decir que estoy completamente a gusto con el resultado; definitivamente el dejarlo a medias por tanto tiempo influyó demasiado e hizo que terminase siendo ligeramente diferente de cómo tenía pensado finalizarla historia.

Pero bueno, ahora que está completo, lo que quiero es agradecerles a todos los que leyeron y comentaron. En serio: ¡Gracias!

Como de costumbre, cualquier crítica constructiva, tomatazo y demás es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima,  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
